Cindy
Cindy, is an ex-girlfriend of Ted's, the former roommate to his future wife, and wife of Casey. Relationship with Ted Season 5 Cindy is a PhD student that entered into college with a scholarship, and lives with Ted's future wife Tracy, whom she claims to resent for stealing all her boyfriends. She first appears in the season five episode , where she and Ted date, but Cindy ultimately breaks up with him due to Cindy being a student, and Ted a lecturer. Ted tries to get back together with her in the same episode. As he tries to convince Cindy that their paths are meant to cross, he picks out items from her room which show how much they have in common. Cindy reveals that all three objects are really connected to her roommate. Frustrated that Ted is already more compatible with her roommate, Cindy tells him to leave and stays mad at him for a while. Season 6 She reappears in , at MacLaren's bar and Ted is afraid she is still mad at him. Before she arrives, Ted sees a girl sitting at the bar, he wants to start talking to her but is afraid. He sees Cindy talking to her and assumes she was Cindy's roommate (the mother) and remembers that the stuff in Cindy's room that belonged to her roommate indicated she was the perfect girl. When Cindy spots Ted, she tells him she was really mad at him for a long time but she realized that they both wanted different things. She says she's happy and she wants to thank him somehow, Ted suggests to introduce himself to one of her friends and she says sure. Later on, Ted is about to make moves on Cindy's friend when Cindy kisses her. Future Ted says that that girl wasn't their mother after all, but she ended up being someone else's mother, with Cindy. She later gets married to the girl she kisses in the bar (Casey) and they have a daughter. Season 8 In , it is shown in a flash-forward to four months later, that Ted meets Cindy and her wife Casey on a train ride, a week before Barney and Robin's Wedding. He tells them that the band that was hired to play at wedding cancelled, and asks them if they know a wedding band. Cindy tells him that she recently had brunch with her ex-roommate (The Mother ), and her band is available for the weekend. Season 9 In , it is revealed that she met The Mother in the economics class that Ted was teaching by mistake. After telling The Mother she just moved to town and has no place to stay, The Mother invites Cindy to live with her in her apartment. Later Mother enters Cindy's room to ask where the yellow umbrella came from and she sees Cindy crying over her breakup with Ted. Cindy is upset about every guy falling in love with the Mother rather than her, but is shown to be attracted to the Mother and therefore really, without knowing it, agreeing with the guys. After talking about how sweet and attractive the Mother is she kisses her. They agree not to do that again and continue live together until Cindy moves out and gets married to Casey. Trivia * When Ted first met Cindy, she explained she was a doctoral candidate writing a dissertation on "Foreign direct investment and inter-generational linkages in consumption behavior". *She is the only non-main character to appear in both 100th and 200th episode of the show. *Another Cindy is seduced by Barney at the start of . Family Episode Appearances # # # # External Links Category:Characters Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:Who is the Mother? Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:LGBT